The Blinding Curse
This is the sixth episode of the firstr seaon of Knight of All Evil Ads Coming Soon, Ultimate X! Sub brings you this action packed series! Ben 10: Hero of All Ages Ep. 2 will be dark, scary gory and dramatic! Dedication This episode is dedicated to Ahmad, for being an awesome friend. Plot I awoke, blinded by my own darkness. I tried to feel my way around. “Preeco?” I croaked weakly. I shuffled around and fell on top of a body. The heat of it made me know it my herald. Since he was a Gelus he needed his skin and flesh to be warm to survive. I gently placed my tentacle on his face. His breathe steamed out as he grunted. “Lord Diagon”? He whispered. “Your eyes are white. You, you are blind!” He said, getting nervous. Suddenly my vision returned in forms of energy. “I-I can see!” I muttered. “Only in forms of energy. Any matter has a yellow outline. That is all I can see. This is amazing! I wish you can see what I do.” I told him. Beditor awoke. “I heard it all. This sounds like a witches work to me.” “I don’t care.” I responded. “Thou would be idiotic to stop this. I feel like I am angel higher than yonder.” I murmured to myself. Beditor woke up, his tentacles slithering around him. The golden amulet around his neck glowed. “I am at my strongest.” He said. I sat down. “Ok, our battle strategy for the Gaza.” Beditor spoke, confindent. Preeco responded, “We are just travelling through. We can’t defeat the capitol!” “But if we did we would rule the entire land.” Beditor argued. “We, we need to take a break from this. Check on the worlds we have conquered.” “How?” Beditor asked. “We split up.” I said. “Preeco, go to Preeco and Beditor go to Magus. I got Lubido.” With that I teleported us to our destinations. I felt my energy drained as they bright yellow light dimmed due to power constraint. “I have returned!” I screamed. They were the mutants, chopping wood and making lumber as planned. “Good. Keep up the good work!” I shouted. I teleported over to Gelus. Preeco was in Flare looking at his parents grave. “I-I’m so sorry.” I muttered to him. And I truly was. “You seemed evil at the time. Now, you are like a brother to me.” He murmured. I sat down next to him. “You know, the only reason I want to rule is because what the other districts have done to the Castellum. All these years practicing dark magic, I only had that one reason. They slaughtered us for entertainment. I was a slave. I had to work since I was a youngling!” I felt the warm streak of tears fall down my bruised aching face. Preeco looked at me. “Lord Diagon I-” “Just call me Diagon.” I said, caring. “Diagon, I need to tell you something. The army commander told me that the Esoterica are having a reward for your head.” “So be it, I doubt they can get it. I have wards on me.” “Wards?” “A spell that nothing can break through, from other spells to fire to a Earth hippo.” I said, chuckling. Preeco and I tentacle bumped. We flew to Magus and saw reins of fire. “Oh no.” I murmured. Magus had burned gone. There was no more Magus, only waste land. I saw Beditor killing and shouting, laughing. “My tribe will fall!” He shouted. I yelled at him, “Are you mad?” “No, I just need to show these amateurs who’s in charge!” “I am in charge.” I growled at him. I murmured a spell which knocked Beditor unconscious, removing all memory of him since entering the land. Although I could not save the whole tribe. I heard shrieking and hisses. Death and terror. I, I felt it, saw it and heard it. “YOU CREATED A APOCALYSPE! A ARMAGEDDON!” I yelled. I swung at Beditor’s body. There was rage and hatred inside of me. I, I wanted to kill him. But I didn’t. I knew he was young and he would make mistakes. He body flew a couple feet and landed with very little to no impact. His eyelids slowly opened. It looked like he was trying to force them. I shook up. “Beditor, awake! Here, your axe.” I rested it next to him shaking body. “Diagon, I failed you. A spell, it took me over. Thou must be a dark lord roaming these parts.” My mind searched the area. I felt another and we connected our thoughts. And you are? ''I asked. ''Your brother. ''The voice responded. ''I don’t have one. ''I replied, honest. ''Think. Our mother removed our memory for each other. You tried to kill me. Although our bond will never be broken. ''The evil voice boomed inside my head. ''Mother is dead, I killed her! ''I shouted, angrily at the voice. ''She knew what we had become, dark magicians. We are more powerful than you can imagine Diagon! It is I, Digous. '' The name blew my body back feet. Preeco ran up to me. “Diagon!”''Names can be powerful Diagon. Be careful. I know your true name. ''He laughed. ''As I know yours. ''I threatened. ''Taunt me while you can. Just because I am a mutant doesn’t mean I am evil. I just want to rule, same as you. He said. But I met you in a different tribe then Castellum. ''I said. ''Remember, they killed me. Those two crooks. I am your brother Diagon. You see, I was revived by a group of mutants. They made me their leader and now I will have my vengeance on all of the Utlriquams! So, ''Castellum and Magus are gone! They are both wastelands! Soon the entire world will be if we don’t destroy Gaza!'' He shot back at me. I thought about this. I am the leader. I am more powerful. ''I said to him. ''We can rule together or fight each other. Your choice. ''My brother had said. ''Then so be it. ''I said. ''I’ve already conquered Esoterica, Rusticarum, Arcanum and Stangnum. ''He continued. ''Well I rule Magus, Gelus, Castellum, Timexo and Lubido. ''I went on. ''Two of those are destroyed! And Well, Stangnum and Arcanum are destroyed too but you get the point! He finished. I ended he mental conversation. “Four territories have been destroyed. Stangnum, Arcanum, Magus and Castellum.” I said out loud. '' '' “Great.” Beditor mumbled. “I say we try to fight off this Digous.” Preeco said. “No, he warned me that if we don’t conquer the realms then they will fall.” I said, unconfident. “So he is helping us?” Preeco asked, inquisitive. “No, he said either us or the mutants.” I replied. Beditor said, “Well let’s head over to Pacem them. They will go peacefully.” He teased. We packed our stuff up and I lit a fire, burning all evidence that we were ever here. Characters *Diagon (Story Character) *Beditor *Preeco *Preeco's Family (Mentioned) Villians *Digous Trivia *This is the opposite of two episodes ago, shortest but longest to write. Category:Knight of All Evil Category:The Awesome Jack